


鸣佐||甜言蜜语

by candlexxx



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlexxx/pseuds/candlexxx





	鸣佐||甜言蜜语

　　“……不急的话，能不能在汤之国等我一天？”  
　　  
　　黑发男人随意地坐在树木虬枝上，苍白细瘦的手指捻起远方来信，漫不经心地抚过那丑得颇有些趣味的文字，他未被刘海遮挡的眼黑沉沉的，不知在看边缘打着卷的信纸还是视点涣散地望着远方。  
　　  
　　由血龙眼引发的炸弹人一事已告一段落，佐助发回消息后去了秘密斗技场，赢得了富商贵族手中的所有忍者，为此在汤之国稍稍滞留了几天。忍鹰带来了鸣人的信件，近年来越发成长的火影候补一手烂字没什么长进，佐助读来倒也亲切，那人在信里讲了几句这次事件的善后处理，又天南海北地说了一堆闲话，挤挤挨挨写满了整两张纸，末了在角落处落下一句：能不能等我一天？  
　　  
　　未竟之词佐助心知肚明：我想你了。  
　　  
　　高卧在庭院树木上的男人神色浅淡地哼笑一声，枯枝细碎的缝隙漏下一些夕阳晚照，正好落在佐助捏着信纸的指尖：“信里问得这么小心，却根本没给我回绝的时间，这个吊车尾。”  
　　  
　　像是感应到了什么，佐助右手一转将信纸收入怀中，装作午间小寐的样子合上细密的眼睫。用不着动用术法就能本能般感应到的像正午日光一样的温暖查克拉正极快速地越来越靠近此地，佐助微微侧身，给即将到庭院的人留了个一点不坦率的背影。  
　　  
　　他有一些话想跟鸣人讲，这整天时间他一直苦思冥想该如何开口，事到如今那些破碎的词句都湮灭在逐渐靠近的查克拉中，佐助无声地叹了口气，下意识地像只躲阴凉的猫咪避开日光一样，微微蜷起身体，藏进了树木枝干的疏影横斜里。  
　　  
　　就在昨天夜里，云隐村那位曾被自己斩断一臂的影接走了他赢来的忍者。过往以命相拼的记忆还清晰得好似昨日，佐助按住心头波澜，抬头直视高大威严的雷影，声音沉沉地说：“感谢您。”  
　　  
　　雷影显然对这名让五影也吃瘪的曾经的叛忍没太多好感，只是安宁日子来之不易，维护和平更是难上加难，神子转世的宇智波末裔愿意帮忙，他也不会用过去立场对立时的龃龉再去为难。只是看着这一身黑的沉静男子，雷影有些感慨：原来那个宇智波佐助竟然也会救人啊。  
　　  
　　原来那个锋芒毕露的打斗起来完全不要命的男人也会对着曾经死战过的敌人说一声“感谢”？  
　　  
　　他忍不住多说了两句：“以前，鸣人曾为了你不惜跪地向我求情。”  
　　  
　　佐助微微一愣，睁大了双眼。  
　　  
　　后面雷影所说的话佐助都不甚听清，他的思绪已经飘远了，忍不住想象起来：那个人被云隐来的忍者一通好打，浑身包着纱布跑去堵住满心怒火的雷影，说着那些幼稚的话，被人当空气无视了，又急又忧，为了让雷影多看重一点他的话，重重地跪在人前。  
　　  
　　这实在是太傻了，实力至上的忍者世界里，谁又会把木叶村的一个年轻下忍的尊严看得多重？但鸣人毫不犹豫，他认定了一种既不伤害他人也能保护佐助的解决之道，有再微小的可能性他也愿意尝试。  
　　  
　　这件事雷影知道，卡卡西知道，也许木叶的很多人都知道，唯有佐助毫不知情。围观者早已忘了惊天动地的大战前这样一幕无足轻重的场面，当事人似乎认为只要佐助能“回来”——即使到现在也只有漫长分别中的短暂相见——就心满意足，也从未提及过。要不是巧合遇见了雷影，恰好这位交集不多的前辈多说了两句，佐助也许以后也不会知晓。  
　　  
　　佐助很难说清得知此事的心情，诸如“不需要”“大笨蛋”“用不着别人来宽恕”“简直多此一举”的念头一闪而过，颇有些茫然局促的心头却是缓缓被来自从未得知的过去的暖流填满。  
　　  
　　温泉旅馆的大树盖着雪衣，佐助半倚在抖落了新雪的枝头，无意识地摩挲怀里的信，鸣人的查克拉越来越近，已经推开旅馆大门，穿过门廊，走到庭院里。  
　　  
　　要与鸣人说些什么呢？为何下跪，那时想了些什么，可曾后悔，为什么不告诉他？都是毫无意义的问题，且不说去者已矣，即使当时他便知道了，自己也能回答个八九不离十——那可是鸣人。  
　　  
　　是他的半身。  
　　  
　　佐助没有回应踏在雪上的窸窣脚步声，像是真的睡着了一样。  
　　  
　　那个身形挺拔的金发大男孩悄咪咪地走到树下，仰起头温柔地注视许久未见的恋人，他猜佐助是打着盹不小心睡过去了，裹着黑披风的背影看着当真像贪睡的猫咪一样。鸣人估量着树枝的承重，跃跃欲试地想跳到树上把他的猫咪抱下来。  
　　  
　　那人却好像洞察了他促狭的小心思般忽地转过身来，低垂的眼睫闪了闪：“你上来这树该塌了。”  
　　  
　　“这段时间工作好多我可是瘦了的说，刚一见面就不能说点好听的吗，”那双蓝眼睛映着冬日暖阳笑意盈盈地望着他，打开双臂做出一副等着接人的架势，“好久不见，佐助。”  
　　  
　　佐助从枝头纵身跃下，轻巧地落在雪地上，却是离鸣人多了段距离，他不疾不徐地理了理拢住他大半个人的黑披风，这才抬眼正视他久违的恋人：“好久不见，你……”  
　　  
　　佐助上下打量了一圈，收回视线时有点脸颊泛红，抬起下巴吝啬地说了句好话：“新衣服不错。”  
　　  
　　是很不错，佐助头一次见鸣人穿黑色为主的衣服，往日一身亮色的少年抽枝拔节似的长高了不少，一身黑色外套显得格外沉稳，金灿灿的短发精神又漂亮，看上去已经是个颇为吸引目光的帅气男人了。  
　　  
　　鸣人将就方才张开双臂的姿势扑上去搂住佐助，乐出了一张冒傻气的笑脸，他一把抱紧思念已久的恋人，蹭了蹭佐助白净细长的颈子大吸一口：“啊——好满足！”  
　　  
　　“痒死了，你起来，”佐助皱着眉语气格外嫌弃，漂亮的黑眼珠却不自觉地变得柔和，他摘掉鸣人背上因星夜兼程一路赶来粘上的落叶，“我让旅店老板准备了晚饭，你是先吃饭还是先洗澡？”  
　　  
　　“听起来好像什么人妻主题的片子开场白，”鸣人埋首在佐助颈间小声吐槽，“能不能先吃佐助？”  
　　  
　　“没有这种选项，”佐助冷漠无情地宣布，却又好像想到什么，顿了顿，略松了口，“这种事至少……到晚上再说。”  
　　  
　　等到最后一丝夕阳也沉进了火烧云里，夜色里大片大片的雪花纷纷落下，青石板上的积雪又厚了两分，那些朔风冷雪通通被屋墙隔在外面，小旅店的室内温泉热气蒸腾，模糊了佐助的视野。  
　　  
　　他眨眨眼，鸣人比他先进来，可这一池温水中哪里也没有那个明晃晃的人影。佐助赤着脚绕着池边转了半圈，轻轻吁了口气，顺着边缘的矮梯滑进温热的池水。  
　　  
　　“嗯？”  
　　  
　　还没等他找到一个舒服的姿势享受舒适的温泉，一双作乱的手悄摸从水下探来，金灿灿的脑袋“哗啦”一声冒出水面，甩了佐助满脸水花。他面色不虞地叫了声鸣人的名字，却不料正擦着从额头流进眼睛的水时，水下搂着他的腰的手暧昧地向下滑去，揉了一把后臀。  
　　  
　　“不行，”佐助低声拒绝，“会有人来，你规矩点。”  
　　  
　　鸣人笑嘻嘻地，手上动作倒是停了，下身贴得更紧了一些：“别太紧张啊我说，我又没想做什么。”  
　　  
　　“只是想和佐助靠得更近一点，我快有佐助饥渴症啦，”鸣人撩起遮了恋人半边面庞的乌黑刘海别到耳后，他捧着那张被热气熏得红润的端丽白净的脸，蓝幽幽的眼睛里灼灼燃着小火苗，“好幸福啊——能这样和佐助贴在一起。”  
　　  
　　“别乱动。”佐助垂着眼，鸣人的目光太过直白热辣，在这温度偏高的浴池里让他有些发晕，想要拥抱、想要触碰的欲望从来不是一个人的事，他躲闪着，担心鸣人的动作再一过界他会忍不住先兴奋起来。  
　　  
　　“那——”鸣人歪了歪头，快二十岁的大小伙子，做起这动作来竟显得有几分调皮可爱，“可以接吻吗？”  
　　  
　　佐助瞪他：“你什么时候变得这么有礼貌了？”他抚上鸣人还捧着他脸颊的手，一点不拖泥带水地消灭了两人唇齿间最后的一点距离。池面蒸腾的水汽让佐助产生了些粘腻的错觉，唇舌交缠间仿佛空气也变得浓稠，快要让他喘不过气，鸣人扣在脊背上的手过于灼热了，他被他亲吻着，拥抱着，肌肤相贴处尽是鸣人相较于他偏高的体温，佐助感觉自己就像一尾冰凉山涧里的鱼，不慎游进了热带暖流，快要被烫得化在鸣人怀里。  
　　  
　　汩汩水流声盖不住两人急促的喘息，鸣人恋恋不舍地放开了佐助柔软的唇瓣，那淡色的唇被他亲成了暧昧的深红，衬得佐助平日里冰雪般的面容艳丽无双。  
　　  
　　这样的佐助让鸣人格外心动，这是只有他一人能见到的风景，旁人只知宇智波末裔俊美冷冽，如寒冬朔风如天外惊雷，却不知宇智波佐助会在漩涡鸣人怀抱里悄然盛放，好似一池春水绕指温柔，鸣人内心深处隐秘的占有欲大大满足。他对佐助的执念已经化入骨血，虽然理智与爱护让他自我强迫着容许佐助离开身边，但与恋人远远分隔的万水千山总能让已经历尽风雨的人也产生不安全感。  
　　  
　　鸣人似满足又似不满足地喟叹一声——说到底他骨子里还是幼时那个无根无依的孤独孩童，唯有在佐助身边才能觉得完满。  
　　  
　　“我泡够了，”佐助语气多了些不易察觉的焦躁，他推开鸣人，“先回房间。”  
　　  
　　鸣人望着佐助出水后显得格外莹润的光滑脊背，水珠蜿蜒地顺着漂亮的曲线从发尾滑下，一路经过突起的蝴蝶骨，顺着浅浅的腰窝滑进股沟里。鸣人了然一笑，他当然知道佐助急急忙忙要离开的原因：不就是勃起了嘛，谁又不是呢。他撇撇嘴，从浅池中站起，哗啦啦带出一片水声。  
　　  
　　鸣人回到房间时门是虚掩的，他轻手轻脚地推开足够让自己通过的空隙溜了进去，和室里点了一盏昏黄的台灯，穿着黑色浴袍的那人侧身躺在床榻上，背对着他。  
　　  
　　“头发还没干呢，这么早就想睡了吗？”  
　　  
　　听见鸣人的声音后，那个安静的背影不易察觉地抖了抖，随即恢复了外强中干的平静。  
　　  
　　“别呀佐助，说好的等天黑了让我好好品尝呢？”鸣人的声音比平日低沉了些，几步路程被走出了缓缓逼近的错觉，“每次做爱前你都这样子害羞，会让我更兴奋呀。”  
　　  
　　“我没有，你、”佐助嘴硬地转过身，一抬眼便看见赤身裸体的鸣人——已经勃起的性器大喇喇地挺立着——佐助瞬时便红了脸，“你赶紧把衣服穿上。”  
　　  
　　“穿了马上也要脱了，干什么多此一举，”鸣人舒舒服服地卧在佐助身侧，趁着佐助还愣神搂着人翻了半圈，触碰到下体时，他眉毛挑起低声笑说，“佐助明明就很想要嘛，这里都兴奋地站起来了。”  
　　  
　　佐助撑在鸣人紧实漂亮的胸肌上，垂坠的刘海在脸上落下晦暗不明的阴影，身下的恋人还在不怀好意地挺胯撩拨他半勃的性器，佐助紧皱眉头，耻于承认仅仅是这点触碰，习惯接受的后穴便已经起了痒意。“别蹭了……”他轻轻吐息，只怕一个不经意便会有羞耻的声音从唇间溢出，“隔靴搔痒才是多此一举。”  
　　  
　　鸣人解开佐助腰间松松的系带，黑色的浴衣轻易便敞开了，顺着圆润的肩头垮到臂弯，他像是真心想解决问题一样提议：“那……直接点，佐助帮我含含，我也让佐助舒服，好不好？”  
　　  
　　佐助无声地盯着他，这询问看上去有商有量，实际上还不是和那封来信别无二致，他这样问了，只是做个预告而已。  
　　  
　　“仗势欺人。”佐助无来由地凶了他一句，却顺从地转身伏下，细长好看的手指扶上鸣人怒张的性器，似是有些发愁要怎样才能吃下被触碰后愈发胀大的柱体。  
　　  
　　鸣人粗喘一声，一双手抚上面前白皙挺翘的臀肉，他语气里带着情欲与笑意：“我明明是恃宠而骄的说。”  
　　  
　　那双手手心的温度过于高了，让佐助有些想要逃走，但面前的大麻烦总得解决，他试探地舔了一口已经渗出前液的伞状顶端，努力张开口含住了那柄曾经带给他无边快乐与难耐情热的凶器。他不懂太多口交的技巧，只知道往日鸣人给他做时总会含得很深让他舒服，佐助有样学样地打开口腔想要更多地吃进鸣人的东西，只是先天嘴小，鸣人又发育得顶好，实在有些力不从心。他口齿不清说不出话，只好心里抱怨：怎么这么大。  
　　  
　　这厢正困扰着，那头鸣人也没打算轻易放过他，金发的火影候补曾经跟着自来也修行时学过不少花样，只是纸上得来终觉浅，他轻喘着仰起头，顺着佐助性器根部一路舔到会阴，趴在鸣人身上的修长身躯被他弄得轻轻发颤。下体触感让佐助发慌，却不得不专心对付口里的东西，他努力打开口腔，试图让鸣人进得更深，可异样的湿润热度就此抵上敏感开合的后穴穴口。  
　　  
　　“呜嗯……”  
　　  
　　那细小的呻吟含混不清，像小猫的叫声，混在鸣人毫不掩饰的粗喘里，氤氲出一室旖旎。后穴被恋人的唇舌侵犯使佐助心头大震，他几乎想吐出口里的欲望阻止鸣人，只是穴口被舔到松软后熟悉的指节便不容拒绝地侵入进去。鸣人比佐助自己更清楚他身体的敏感点，甫一进入，直直地便按住了紧致穴道中一处突起。突然的激烈情欲涌上头，几乎吞没掉佐助所有的理智，抑制不住的呻吟声被口中的性器堵了回去，委委屈屈的化作喉头的呜咽，只剩下一丁点残存的好胜心，驱使佐助强忍住干呕的欲望打开喉头，让鸣人那根完完全全进到他口里。  
　　  
　　“呃——”意料之外的深喉几乎让鸣人红了眼，被紧窄食道包裹的快感实在厉害，要不是他刻意忍耐，多半会直接释放在佐助口中。眼前这人毫不设防的身体跪伏着为他打开，鸣人心下一动，肉穴中的二指便不疾不徐地抽插起来，尽是抵着要命的地方碾磨按压。佐助怎么受得了这等对待，他惯性地塌下腰臀部翘起，但躲避挣扎的动作完全不顶用，想要骂鸣人两句口又被堵得严严实实，万般无奈，他只能闭上已经盈满生理性泪水的眼，面目通红假装这羞耻境地并不存在。  
　　  
　　“佐助好厉害，”鸣人轻喘着叫他名字，手指毫不留情每次都落到最让佐助受不了的地方，“佐助的身体太色情了……别忍，我知道你想射了，被手指操射也不算丢脸啦，反正只有我知道……”  
　　  
　　闭嘴大白痴，还不知道谁先射呢。  
　　  
　　佐助倔强地收着口腔想要榨出那根突突跳动的硬物里的浊液，但食髓知味的身体总难遂他心愿。那人灼热的吐息扫在他大腿内侧，湿润的唇舌印上柔滑的皮肉，另只手握住了佐助兴奋到流水的性器，不怀好意地剥开包皮揉弄了一把最是敏感的顶端——  
　　  
　　“呜……”  
　　  
　　最后的防线也崩塌掉，洪水般的情欲汹涌而来，灭顶的高潮让佐助眼前茫然发白，口中也不自主地瑟缩，迷茫中他仿佛听见鸣人有些焦急地叫他“吐出来”，可是已经没有多的精力匀给鸣人的命令。口中的性器抖了抖，腥檀的精液大股大股地喷射而出。  
　　  
　　这粘稠的浊液呛住喉管，身体的应激性终于让佐助松口放开鸣人兴奋吐精的性器，只是他还没来得及转开脸，余下的白液直直地喷到了佐助脸上。  
　　  
　　他低低地咳了几声，怎么也消不去喉中的粘稠感，缓过神来的佐助恶狠狠地转头瞪了鸣人一眼：“混蛋。”  
　　  
　　这一眼水光潋滟，红霞满布的脸上还沾着他刚射出的精液，直瞪得鸣人下腹一紧——好想做更过分的事。  
　　  
　　“我是，我是，”鸣人举手投降，刚释放过的下体却又挺立起来，精神抖擞地抵到佐助脸上，“可是根本忍不住嘛，佐助这么好看的说。”  
　　  
　　佐助诧异地瞪大了眼，神色中甚至有了几分惊慌：“你这吊车尾没有不应期的吗？”  
　　  
　　“精力好也不能怪我呀……”鸣人一伸手将恋人搂了回来抱在怀里，下体危险地抵住被手指开拓得松软的穴口，“而且会让佐助也好爽的说。”  
　　  
　　“你给我适可而止一点、啊——”被他弄得火起的凶器直直地侵入进去，突然袭击让佐助眼里瞬间浮出艳色——是兴奋时按捺不住地盛放的写轮眼。  
　　  
　　“不行……呜……好难受……”他可没有鸣人这样的精力，不应期却被强行顶住敏感点操弄让佐助全身酸软，又涩又爽的相反感受完全淹没了他的神智，口中断续呻吟接连不断地逸出。  
　　  
　　“真好听……”鸣人低声喘息，抬起佐助大腿狂风骤雨般侵犯那处湿热的穴道，每当这时汹涌的爱意便会与情欲一同涌入他心头，一点一点填满他隐秘的占有欲：佐助的情动，佐助的欲望，佐助的失控全部因他而起，由他掌控，他深深地侵入总是凛然不可攀折模样的爱人，他让佐助不再是凌厉的刀锋，不再是千年不化的冰雪，只在他身下温柔缠绵放荡美丽，会在被操弄得受不了地时候呜咽着低声说：  
　　  
　　“受不了了……鸣人……求你……”  
　　  
　　好喜欢。  
　　  
　　鸣人凑上去亲吻佐助挂着小泪珠的眼睫，下体抵在会让佐助失控的那一点，深深释放时心里的情感也满溢而出：“我爱你，佐助。”  
　　  
　　事后佐助昏昏欲睡，微眯着眼看精力十足的鸣人整理一室腥檀，他自己便是最先被鸣人清理干净的那个，清清爽爽地躺在舒适的被窝里：“我听说男人在床上的话最不可信。”  
　　  
　　“不信什么？”鸣人转头看他，稍微回想了一下便知晓了佐助的意思，“唔，床下也可以说给佐助听啊，不过礼尚往来，佐助也要说点让我高兴的才好。”  
　　  
　　“我见到了雷影。”佐助说。  
　　  
　　鸣人不知佐助提这意欲何为：“这可不会让我很高兴啊我说。”  
　　  
　　“他……”佐助斟酌了半晌该如何开口，最后却只是简单地陈述说，“他告诉我你以前曾因为我的事向他下跪求情。”  
　　  
　　“是有这么回事，当时还是卡卡西老师带我去找的雷影，”鸣人挠了挠头，语气颇有些怀念，“不过他可不想理我，直接绕过我就走了呢。”  
　　  
　　“做到这种地步……”佐助有些不知该说什么了。  
　　  
　　“我当时急得要命，好害怕五影找到佐助后直接处决你了，”鸣人做好了清理，亲昵地蹭到佐助身边，说话声也低哑了些，虽是回忆听着却像爱语呢喃，“后来又听斑——不对，是带土——说了宇智波一族的那些事，还特别没出息地犯了过呼吸症，要是我能更强一点，说不定就能早点赶到……”  
　　  
　　“鸣人，你没必要……”   
　　  
　　“可是，我爱你啊，佐助。”  
　　  
　　那双蓝眼睛在黯淡灯光下显得温柔又深情，含着一股子坚定不移的蛮横劲：“我当时和你说了什么来着，‘我们是朋友’，对吧？差不多一个意思啦……反正我也只对你一个人说过‘我们是朋友’。”  
　　  
　　佐助没忍住笑了，那笑意让他含刀带刺的凌厉眉眼显得越发柔和：“什么莫名其妙的‘我们是朋友’，听不懂。”  
　　  
　　“不过，还是还你一句好听的话，”他抚上鸣人一瞬间愣神的脸，漂亮的异色瞳里还浸着方才情事引起的水光，再也挡不住曾经被他藏在心里的深刻感情。

　　“我也爱你。”  
　　  
　　fin.


End file.
